Broken
by nothin' special
Summary: Repost! With some changes. Spencer moves to L.A. still dealing with her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I'm reposting Broken. The story ended up not really being what I wanted when I started to write it down so I thought I'd give it another shot. Feel free to review. Enjoy!**

**Chapter one : New school.**

Spencer's P.O.V

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.  
>I slap the alarm off before turning back in bed. Jesus can they make the sound of it even more annoying? I think to myself before opening my eyes and staring at he ceiling. How could someone wantd to make up with that sound?<p>

Today is my first day of school here in L.A First day of the last semester of my senior year and I'm going to be the new kid. I've been living with my mother and sister 24/7 ever sinced my father.s accident two years ago. I was the closest with him and he knew who I was without having to ask or even me telling him anything and he was okay with it, I knew he was because he loved me with all his heart and just wanted me to be happy. But he got killed in a car crash because a fucking moron decided that he hadn't that much to drink and decided to drive anyway. That guy ran a red light and crashed in my dad's car. He never had a chance.

Mom's a different story though. Her and Alex are so much alike it's getting scary. She loves Alex so much and she's like the perfect daughter and my mom's alway on my ass telling me I should be like Alex. I got the rebel status of the family just because I got my left eyebrow pierced. What ? It's hot.  
>I always suspected my mom was having an affair behind my dad's back and I guess I was right 'cause my mom took an important job in an L.A hospital two weeks ago and now I have to attend to a new school. Great. So here I am, lying in my bed, in my new room deciding wether or not I skip the first day of school.<p>

"Spencer! Come on, you're gonna be later for your first day of school!" I rolled my eyes at my sister's word. Okay I'm convinced now. Yeah. right._  
><em>  
>That's Alex. Did I mention we get along great? We do, because usually she knows not to get on my bad side but I think she's doesn't know it this morning. Sighing I got off my bed and got out of my room.<p>

Alex drove me to school and was trying to get me to talk, asking me different kind of stupid questions but none of them worked because I was just not in the mood to talk. So I just kept on looking by the window and I didn't noticed that the car had stopped.

"We're here" Alex's words snaped me back to reality and I looked around just to see a LOT of expensive cars all around me. _'That's just great, riched spoiled and anoying kids' _I thought to myself. I picked up my bag and just as I was about to open the door Alex hold me back.

"It's gonna be okay Spence" She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, sure. It's just school. I can manage." I said looking at her straight in the eyes.

I got out of the car and headed to the building, thinking about what Alex just told me...a part of me hoping it was true...

**I know it's really short. I guess I just need to see if people are still reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
><strong> (Ashley's P.O.V)

I made my way in the school parking with music blaring in my car. What? Music is better if you listen it louder. Try it. You'll see. I got out of the car and made my way in the squad, looking at the people who were already there, not really looking for anyone. And then i heard it. The high pitch scream that's so loud you'd expect it to belong to a girl but no, that's Aiden for you.

I've known him for as long as I could remember but still it amazed me how loud he could get.

"Damn it Aid, are you trying to get me deaf?" I asked him, faking a glare.

"What? I'm just glad you're back. I missed you!" He responded honestly. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Missed me? Dude it was only two days. You know the weekend." I said as I patted him on the shoulder. Man that guy was built. Too bad I didn't play for that team.

"So ? Can't a guy miss is best friend ?"I was just about to answer him when I heard a noise. I loooked to my left and noticed a girl walking right by us. I had never seen the blonde girl before. I was just about to tell Aiden about how loud her music was but something stopped me. She looked so lost, so sad. She only took her eyes off the floor to enter the school and even after that her eyes were back on the ground. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. With her hands in her pocket and her earplugs on her body language read Back Off.

"Who's that ?" I finally asked. Aiden, a part of me hoping he'd know.

"I have no idea, it's the first time I see her." We were stopped by the bell and agreed to meet up for lunch then made our way to our classes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer's P.O.V

I managed to find my way around school pretty easily, much to my surprise. I was the first in found her way around the school rather easily, much to her surprise. I was the first one in my class. I even got there before the teacher. I decided to take a seat in the back of the class, close to a window. Back in Ohio, I was a good student, with good grades but since the accident I was having a hard time focusing on something. More often then not I got lost in my thoughts, thinking back on how things used to be. How I'd give to get back the person I loved the most. I'd give anything just to have him back one day. But I knew that could never happen. Ever.

The bell rang and students entered the class but I didn't really pay attention. I noticed a brunette taking the last place available in the room right next to me. I could feel her eyes on me for most of the hour. I almost wanted to tell her to fuck off but I opted against it. She did nothing wrong.

The bell rang again and class was over before I even noticed it started. The brunette and I were the last one in the class. I got up and made my way to the door when her voice stopped me. "It's your first day here isn't it?"

I looked at her. She was gorgeous. She seemed nice. "Yeah" I answered, my voice barely a whisper.

"Ashley Davies" she said reaching out her hand for me to shake.

"Spencer Carlin" I said as I took the hand that was offered to me. I shook the brunette's hand quickly and then put both hands back in my jeans pocket.

"Hey! Queer eye, is that your new toy?" We both turned around to see a dirty blonde cheerleader walking to us with an evil smirk on her lips.

"Last one wasn't good enough for you ?" The cheerleader said. I was sure she was talking to Ashley but she was looking at me.

"Madison, shut up." Ashley said rolling her eyes. I guess it was like a routine for them. Great just was I needed, more drama. I looked away, not really wanting to be a part of it.

"Who's that?" Madison asked out loud. That made me look at her. But I didn't answer her. That was a bitch I did not need to know. I guess she took my silence like an insult. She got in my face and said something she never should have.

"What is daddy's girl speechless too?" I don't know what overcame me. But I grabbed her by the collar and smashed her back on the door behind her. I leaned in really close to her face and whispered. "You have no idea what you're talking about so you better shut the fuck up, alright?" I said more than I asked. Her eyes got wide."Do you have any idea who you are talking to ?"

I removed my hands from her collar and looked at her dead in the eyes. "Does it look like I care?" I turned around and walk out of the class.

I was trying to remember the way to get out of here. I was done with school today. I finally got to the main entrance but I heard my name being called. I turned around. It was Ashley. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked me. "I mean I know you're not, I was just." She stopped again. I looked at her again. She really was beautiful. Two years ago, I would have gone for it. But I was nowhere near getting close to someone again. "I have to go." I said looking at her right in the eyes. I heard her calling my name a couple of times. But I didn't turn around. I needed to get out of here.

**Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

I made my way out of school as fast as I could. I kind of felt bad for ignoring Ashley calling my name, but at the same time I didn't. I mean I didn't know the girl, she didn't knew shit about me. How could she even care? I pulled my Ipod out, needing to block out the things running in my head. Music is always better louder. I tried to find my way back to the house wich wasn't easy. It was my first time around here yet I managed to find the house without any real problem. When I got there, I noticed my mom's car in the driveway. What the hell was she doing here this early?

I don't even wanna know. I turned around. My mother was the last thing I needed right now. Because of course she wouldn't get it. She never did. Why would she start today? I walked around town, not really knowing were I was going. I found a small pound and I sat on the grass, losing myself in my music. I light up a cigarette a bad habit, I know but I needed to cool off. About an hour an a half later I decided to go for another walk trying once again to find my way around town.

It was kind of nice. Not better than Ohio. I thought of going back there, but I couldn't leave Alex. She was pretty much all that mattered to me now. I made my way back to the house, maybe she was off work now. When I got there my mom's car was still in the driveway. But now I didn't care.

I opened the door and slammed it shut. I wanted her to know I was here and I didn't want to hear or see those kind of things. I was met with a pair of pissed off blue eyes when I turned around. I saw her lips move but I couldn't hear her because of how loud my music was. " What?" I said as I took off one earplug.

"How come you're not in school young lady?" She asked me her arms crossed. I know it was supposed to intimidate me but that stopped working long ago.

"Because I don't wanna be." Yeah I guess I should say respect flew out of the window long ago too.

She scoffed. "Don't talk to your mother like that." She said her blue eyes piercing mine.

I looked at her. "That would require you to act like my mother." I said as I threw my school bag on the floor. I turned around and opened the front door. For the second time that day I didn't turn around when I hear my name being called.

xxxxxx

I grabbed another cigarette after I slammed the door shut. That woman had the way to get under my skin. For the third time that day I found myself walking in the streets of L.A. I found a coffee shop. I remembered I had some money on me. Kind of made more sense I sit for a while enjoying coffee instead of walking in a town I didn't know. I ordered a cappucino and sat at a table in the back. I looked at people coming in and going out. Somehow I felt I didn't belong here.

I felt eyes on me. Just like I felt them in class earlier. I looked up and I was right, Ashley stood the counter. She looked surprised to see me there. We looked at each other. I still had my music playing and I guess she was asking herself if she could come over. I remembered I was rude to her so I took off my earplugs and offered a small smile. That's all it took for her to make her way towards the table I was sitting at.

"Hey." She said just above a whispered. "Is um, this seat taken?" She asked me timidly. I really was a bitch to her earlier. She seemed really nice despite that. I looked at her as I used my foot to move the chair away from the table, silently telling her she could sit down. She sat down and looked at me. I realised I still hadn't talked to her. I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry about earlier. I should've turn around. You didn't do anything to me." I looked down as I said that.

"Hey don't worry about it." She said smiling at me. "Madison's a real bitch. It was nice seeing someone stood up to her. But remind me to never get on your bad side." She said with a smirk.

She was funny. I smiled at her. My silence didn't seem to intimidate her. "So where you from?" She asked me as she sipped on her coffee. "Ohio."

"Really?" She asked. I just nodded. "Wow. Moving here for the last semester of high school kind of sucks. I mean for you I guess." She looked at me, trying to read me. Unfortunately for her, most people couldn't read me. I wasn't a opened book.

I was about to say something when my phone went off. I took it from the table and looked at the caller ID. It was Alex. "I'm sorry I need to take this." She nodded at me. "Yeah? I said as I answered the phone.

"Spence? What the fuck happened with mom?" Oh great more drama.

"Alex, don't worry about it okay, I can deal with my shit." I told Alex. Just as I said that I saw Ashley standing up. "I don't want to intrude. I'll see you at school?" She asked as I couldn't find anything to say. I just nodded as she turned around. Why didn't I want her to go? I've known her for a couple of hours. Why didn't I want her to go?


	4. Chapter 4

I glanced at my phone and it read 7. Damn. I wondered how long I spent at that table after Ashley left. I guess it was time for me to go back at the house and talked to Alex. I tooked it all out on her and I felt guily about it. I stood up and made my way out of the coffee shop. I didn't even remembered how I got there and it was getting dark. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. She picked it up after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey." When I didn't hear anything back I knew too well what it meant. I had hurt her. "Alex. I'm sorry."

"Where are you?" She asked me ignoring my apology. I knew I had it coming.

"At that small coffee shop." I whispered as I pulled out my cigarettes. I needed to relax before I got to the house.

"I'll be there in five." She said. I heard the noise of keys being picked up in the background.

"Thanks." I said before lighting up the cigarette. I blew out the smoke as I heard her closing a door.

"Yeah, yeah." And just like that the line was cut. She hung up on me. I deserved it.

I sat down on the sidewalk and pulled out my ipod. I had pretty good mix of all possible artists and kind of music. I wasn't really into any kind of music. Most of the songs I had it there had found a way to get to me. After my dad's accident I didn't talk a lot. One word answers seemed to fit well. I knew my mom was angry because of that. She used to say that it wasn't healthy to keep everything in. Yet I still had to figure what I was feeling to be able to put it into words. I blew out the smoke as I listened to one of my favorite songs.

_I saw the sky go black today_  
><em>I felt your tears and ached your pain<em>

I scoffed at the lyrics. This one was a hitting just a little bit to close to home. I decided to let the song play anyway. As I looked around wating for Alex, I saw that bitch of a cheerleader crossing the street on my left. She was looking at me but didn't say anything. She just kept on talking with her friends.

_Don't hold it inside 'cause what's left can be right_  
><em>what's left can be right<em>

I saw Alex's car parked in front of me on the other side of the street and I got up. I didn't want to keep her waiting for nothing. She was nice enough to come pick me up. I sat on the passenger side and pulled out my earplugs. I was waiting for her to start the car but she didn't. She turned off the ignition instead.

"I thought you wanted to go back to the house." I asked her, not really getting why we weren't moving.

"You could say home, you know." She said, without looking at me.

"What?" I turned to her. Where was she going with that?

"You're always reffering to our home as the house. How come you never say home?" She asked, turning her head to look at me.

I looked at her. Where was this coming from? "It just doesn't feel like home to me. Home was back in Ohio. With dad." I said as I heard my voice break at my last words.

"I miss him too, you know." She placed her hand on my knee. I didn't flinch.

"I know that Alex." I took her hand in mine and hold on it tight.

"But somehow it feels worse. Because not only did I lose my father but I lost my baby sister too." She said as her voice broke too.

I looked at her. She was close to crying. "I'm stil here." I said as I tugged on her hand once more.

"Right. Exept you're not." I looked at her. I had a feeling she was telling me this because it had been eating her up for a while. She was being honest.

"'You've built this huge wall around you. You always seem pissed off. You always have your 'fuck off' look. You barely talk. It's like nothing matters to you anymore." I looked down, fighting the tears just like her. "I'm scared Spence. I don't want to lose you too." She finally admitted.

"What am I supposed to do? I didn't want to come here. Mom made me. I had to leave my friends, my school, my life behind just because mom decided it. How am I supposed to pretend eveything is okay when it's not?" I told her all in just one whisper. What I just told Alex, I had never told anyone. I was being honest too.

"I'm not saying everything is okay, Spence. I'm just saying that maybe you could give this place a chance. I don't know, maybe by starting to unpack?" She said with a smirk. I looked at her and smiled. I knew she had let go of the heavy stuff. She had something to say and she said it. There.

"It's not that bad!" I said, relaxing into the seat.

"Not that- Spencer, your room doesn't even look like a room! It's just boxes everywhere!" She said as a matter of fact. She was right, I knew it and she knew it too.

"Oh shup up." I finally said closing the book on the talk we just had. At least I still had my sister.

"Ready to head back?" She asked me taking back her hand from mine. I nodded.

"Wanna grab a pizza on the way?" She asked me. And just like that the heavy stuff was gone. I nodded again.

"Great I saw a place just around the corner." She said as she started to car. The drive didn't even take five minutes and Alex was parking the car in the Pizza Hut parking.

"The usual?" I asked her as I opened the door.

"Yup." Is all I heard before slamming the door shut. I don't know why but I always slammed doors. It wasn't even on purpose. Well most of the times. I made my way into the pizza place without looking in front of me and I bumped into the person in front of me.

"What the hell?" Said the girl turning around. It was Ashley. Of course.

"Sorry!" I looked at her. "I wasn't looking."

"Are you stalking me?" She asked, a smirked plastered on her face.

What on earth overcame me, I don't know. But I looked at her dead in the eyes, matching her smirk as I leaned in just a little bit closer to her and whispered. "Maybe."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The look on Ashley's face was priceless after I said that 'maybe'. Clearly she didn't see it coming. Me neither. Some guy yelled that her pizza was ready just as she was about to say something. She turned around to go get her pizza and when she walked by me she had that same smirk on her face. "See ya later, stalker" was all she said and she didn't even bother to turn around and she just left.

When I got back to the car, Alex was waiting for me of course, wondering what the hell was taking so long. I just told her to shut up and drive because my pizza was getting cold. We got to the house or home as Alex would call it and no one was there. That was such a surprise. I don't know if Alex got used to it but I sure was. At least I didn't have to deal with my mom. And for now that was just perfect.

We ate while watching tv, making small talk and I excused myself, telling Alex I had some homework to do. To be honest I think I just needed to be alone for a bit. To clean my head. I got to my room, in the basement and closed the door. I looked around. Alex was right, it didn't even look like a room. The only thing that was unpacked was my bed. I went by a pile of boxes just by my dresser and took the one on top. As I walked by my bed I noticed it was past ten and my mom wasn't even back from 'work'. I sat on my bed crossing my legs under me. I opened the box and my hear skipped a beat. There wasn't much in that box. Only a couple of pictures and a small metal box that I didn't even remember packing.

I picked up the small metal box and kept it in my hands. Memories just came flashing in my mind and I knew I needed to put it away. I opened the drawer of my bedside table and put the box in there. I looked at some photos that had fallen from the box and my heart skipped a beat. I felt my eyes watered as I looked at it. It was a picture of my dad and I. We were by the lake at the cabin where he would take Alex and I a couple of days in the summer. It was just the three of us. I felt a tear running down my cheek and I just let it. The emotions within me were becoming too much. I knew I'd have to find a way to let it all out before it hurt me too much. Or before I ended up going back to my old habits.

I looked around the room and decided I could at least unpack some clothes boxes. I didn't really care about it but I had to do it for Alex. She needed me to be okay, to be better. I figured it was a start. As I unpacked more boxes my dresser became full and I walked over the closet. I opened the door and I jumped when I felt something fell on me. It landed on the floor in a loud thud. I just looked at it. I didn't even remember packing it. My guitar. I put the pile of clothes in the closet and took the guitar case on my bed.

After opening the case I put the guitar on my lap and sighed at the feeling. I started playing softly when I heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in." I looked up to find Alex in the doorway. "Are you okay? I heard a -" She stopped when she saw me with my guitar.

"I'm fine." I said. I looked back at the guitar in my hands." Funny thing though, I don't remember packing it." I pointed to the guitar while saying the last part. Alex looked at me like a kid caught with her hand in a cookie jar. She smiled and sat next to me on the bed.

"I packed it. I know you haven't played in a while but I thought maybe, someday, you might want to start again." She finished and looked at me. A small smile at her lips.  
>"Thanks." I said as I started to string the cords slowly.<p>

"You're doing great kid. Hang it there." Alex said as she got up." Don't stay up too late alright, you have school in the morning." Alex said and laughed and closed the door as she left.

I looked at the clock and it read 10:45 and still no mother. Oh yeah this move was only for work. I placed my guitar back on the case and put it back in the closet. I didn't even bother the change as I got to bed, angry just like every single night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I know I'm not the best in updating, but I'm trying my best. Thank you for the kind reviews :)**

Chapter 6

"SPENCER CARLIN!"

My eyes shot open as I heard the yelling and the steps coming closer. Oh mommy was home now. I closed my eyes and let me head fall back on the pillow. I didn't even bother to acknoledge her presence as she opened the door without of course knocking first.

"SPENCER!" She yelled again. That was the nicest way to wake up.

"WHAT?" I yelled back. I was not a morning person. I didn't even want to talk to people before I had my coffee wich for some was unusual considering I was only sixteen. And by some I meant mommy dearest who was looking at me like she wanted to kill me. Clearly not happy with the way I was standing up to her.

"Manners!" She snapped. I shot right out of bed and got into her face."Are you fucking kidding me? I snapped back. "You barge in here at 6:30 in the morning, yelling at me and whithout even bothering to knock first and you have the nurve to talk to me about manners. You're a fucking joke." I saw her eyes go wide. I heard the smack her hand colliding with my left cheek more than I felt it. I was pretty sure that was gonna leave a mark.

"I will not have that kind of behavior in my house. You need to show some respect." She turned around and left my room. I looked at her leaving and I felt my eyes burning with tears and I refused to let them fall. I felt a sting on my face and I soflty touched my cheek. I hissed in pain as I felt my heartbeat on my cheek. I walked to the door and slammed it shut.

I went to the bathroom in my and took the fastest shower ever. I got out of the shower and pulled didn't even bother to take the time to dry it, pulling it in a ponytail instead. I got dressed as fast as I could grabbing a pair a jeans and a tank top and pulling out a hoodie on top of it. I got back in my room to find Alex sitting on the bed looking at me with shocked eyes.

She probably heard me coming into the room because her eyes shot upi dinto me and she stood up walking to me. "Oh my god." She said as she looked at my cheek. I didn't know what it looked like yet because I didn't want to look at it. But the concern in Alex's eyes confirmed that it left a mark. She cupped my cheek softly and I winced in pain when she tried to rub her thumb against my cheek. I took a couple of step back.

"Spence, are you okay?" She whispered looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Peachy." I told her, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Look I need to get ready, so..." I left my sentence hanging as I pointed the door. Alex looked at the door then back at me and shooked her head.

"Spence." She looked at me.

"Please." I snapped but kept my voice from shaking. "Just go."

Alex looked at me and nodded and left the room, she turned around and looked at me her eyes full of concern just as she closed the door.

I sighed. Tears were on the verge of falling and I couldn't let that happen. That meant she had won. And didn't want her to have any kind of power over me. I walk to my bedside table and opened the drawer and took the small metal box. My hands were shaking. I didn't want to go back to that but I didn't have any other choice. If I went to school like this, with my temper, I knew I'd get suspended or expelled for punching someone in the face. I needed to calm down. And I needed to do it now.

I walked back to the bathroom with the metal box in my hands and closed the door, locking it. I grabbed a cloth on the sink and sat on the floor, knocking my head on the doors right under the sink. I opened the small box and took the small blade playing with it with my fingers. I took a deep breath and winced in pain as I felt the blade come in contact with my skin. Closing my eyes I felt the comfort of the pain washing over me as the pain slowly went away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm on a roll. I know the last chapter was kind of intense. This is a tough story. I'm not gonna get into graphic details. Enjoy the third update of the day.**

**Chapter 7.**

I opened my eyes and looked at the cut. It wasn't deep enough to be dangerous. I knew I had to stop this soon. But not feeling everything I was feeling just for that short period of time made it worth it. I put my sleeve back down and got up. I washed the blade carefully and put it back in the small metal box. I walked back in my room and put it back in the drawer putting some stuff on top of it just to hide it.

I took my bag just befoe going upstairs. As I reached the top of the stairs I stood still, coming face to face with myself as I found myself in front of a mirror. I took a second to look at myself, confirming what I had feared, the slap had left a mark. I was cut just above the cheekbone. Her ring probably did it. I sighed and walked away from the mirror and out of the house, not bothering to tell Alex I was leaving.

I pulled out a cigarette and put my ipod on shuffle as I walked to school. I look at my phone and notice I had 45 minutes to get to school, leaving me plenty of time to stop for a coffee first.

I walked at a fast pace, my steps finding the rythm of the songs blaring into my ears. I stopped just before pushing the door of the coffee shop. I had 30 minutes left before my first class, leaving me more than enough time to sit down and enjoy the coffee.

I ordered a coffee to go without bothering to take off my earplugs. I gave the boy enough money for the cofee and his tip. I took my coffee and turned around, stopping dead in my track as I almost ran into someone. "Sorry." I mumbled my eyes on the floor. When I realised the person wasn't moving I looked up, getting ready to tell them to fuck off when blue eyes met brown ones.

Ashley. "Sorry." I mumbled again. She had a smirk on her face. Bodly she reach out her hand to softly pull on one of my earplug and I let her. "I know you said that already. Fancy seing you here." She added smirk still firmy in place.

"Oh but you're the one stalking me now." I told her as I lifted my cup of coffee to show her I was here before her. I smirked.

"Yeah, exept I was here first." She told me showing me her cup of coffee as well and I felt my smirk leave my face.

But her smirk faded when her eyes moved from my eyes to my cheek and concern filled her eyes. She looked back at me and just as she opened her mouth I spoked first. "Don't ask me if I'm okay. Please." I told her my eyes leaving hers and finding her shoes suddenly very interesting. I looked back at her when I realised she still didn't say anything.

She looked shocked but she nodded. Silently respecting what I just asked her. "Do you um, do you want a ride?" She asked me out of nowhere.

"Okay, sure." She followed Ashley to her car and got in. The drive to school was quick and silent, but not an akward silence. Ashley parked her car in her usual spot and undid her seatbelt and I just opened the door and got out of the car, waiting for Ashley in the parking lot. After a couple of seconds Ashley got out of her car and walked to me. "you dropped this." she said as she gave me my phone. I took it and thanked her. I went to say something but she beat me to it. "I have to meet Aiden before class, but I'll see you at lunch?" She asked and I nodded. Watching her walk away I felt my phone buzzing in my hand. I looked at it and I had a text message from an unknown number.

_"I'm not asking anything. Just know that I'm here if you ever need someone to **stalk."**_

I looked up and found Ashley's eyes looking my way. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I pressed a couple of buttons on my phone and wrote _'thanks_' and pressed send right after. I looked back up to find Ashley still looking my way. She looked down and took out her phone as she read the text I had just sent her. She smiled as she read the one word text and looked up at me again, winking at me before turning around and dissapearing into the crowd.


End file.
